


Shaped by Word and Wand

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash, creature!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Snape was waiting for him half-way down.  He emerged from a clump of water-weed, and swam around Charlie, gliding and spiraling around him, his tail sparkling bronzey green and blue in the sunlight.  He swam so teasingly close that Charlie could feel the currents of his movement washing against his skin.  Charlie reached out, grabbing his shoulder, Snape twisted and slipped away.  The feel of Snape's cool flesh tingled Charlie's fingers; Charlie laughed out loud, creating a wild froth of bubbles as he took pursuit.</i></p><div class="center">
<b>ILLUSTRATIONS BY SKITTY_KAT</b>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Shaped by Word and Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spidermoth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spidermoth).



> Written for as a gift fic for Spidermoth, promised so long ago that it's simply embarrassing. Merry Christmas 2009, Spidermoth .  
> Many thanks to the incomparable skitty_kat , not only for the exquisite illustrations, but for the encouragement and the shared exploration of Mer-anatomy. There ended up being a 'team' of beta-readers: snapelike, gryffindorj and drachenmina. I very much appreciate the different skills all these betas brought to the fic, and am very grateful for their help. All mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Shaped By Word and Wand**

 

_I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each._

I do not think that they will sing to me.

 

I have seen them riding seaward on the waves  
Combing the white hair of the waves blown back  
When the wind blows the water white and black.  
We have lingered in the chambers of the sea  
By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown  
Till human voices wake us, and we drown.  
\- T. S. Eliot - The Love song of J. Alfred Prufock

_You could not step twice in the same river; for other waters are ever flowing on to you._  
Heraclitus (540 BC - 480 BC) - On the Universe

_Mermen unleashing floods in Dorset, dragons torching swathes of Humberside_  
bronze_ribbons - Those I Can Save (quoted with bronze_ribbons' kind permission.)

 

**I. The Advice of Centaurs**

The mer-folk, he came to understand, were unsettled.

Communication with centaurs was, at best, enigmatic, and at worst, impenetratable. He was pleased with the rapport he had achieved with the centaurs - it seemed they remembered him from his forays in the forest with Hagrid while still a student. And they sought his company: many a time, working on repairing the outer sections of the castle, he would look up to see an occasional centaur emerging from the forest, communicating salutations with a solemn nod. Sometimes a centaur might approach him, cantering up to the castle walls. Whenever he entered the forest, he would find that sooner or later his path would cross with centaurs.

"Greetings, Charlie Weasley," intoned Ronan. "The work goes well."

"How are you today, Ronan?"

"After great cataclysm comes a time of restoration. You know this, Charlie Weasley. Have you not returned to Hogwarts now?"

"I suppose so, Ronan. But really, I'm here because Hagrid is on indefinite Paternity Leave and Headmistress McGonagall asked me to fill in as teacher of Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of the Grounds for him."

Ronan nodded solemnly. "It is so. The deaths of many are balanced by new births. And the universe has positioned you here, now, to complete your task."

"My task? Do you mean helping with the building repair? Or teaching the students when the term starts?"

"Your task is far greater, Charley Weasley. You are here to restore balance. To achieve a greater peace, so that earth is restored and the waters of the lake find harmony."

"The lake? Firenze mentioned the lake the other day."

"It is not for me to speak of the Waters; I am of Forest and Earth, Charlie Weasley."

An echo of Firenze's comment that it was not the centaur's' place to balance life in the water.

Even Magorian, usually dour and uncommunicative, had gravely told him "If the mer-folk are unsettled there can be no peace in water or air."

"Why are the mer-folk unsettled?" Charlie had asked.

"The ways of Water are not mine to tell."

Charlie snorted quietly. The centaurs had their own ways of doing things, and their own methods of communication. But frustrated or not, Charlie was certain of one thing: it was time to explore the lake.

**II. Detention**  
It had all started with detentions.

Charlie's familiarity with the forest and the centaurs had developed during his time as a student, accompanying Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn. His knowledge of the Lake and its inhabitants came from experiences with Professor Snape during Charlie's final year at Hogwarts.

Arriving in the Dungeon classroom one sunny afternoon, ready to serve his detention, Charlie was surprised when Snape said "Follow me, Mr.Weasley." Charlie was left to trot down the halls and out of the front door, pursuing the Potions Master's sweeping robes.

"You can swim, Mr.Weasley?" Professor Snape asked when they arrived at the lake's edge.

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well, then, Mr. Weasley. Strip off. Transfigure your underclothing into a bathing costume."

Charlie concentrated on changing his smalls into a pair of swimming trunks. Concentrating _very_ hard on the task of transformation, and _not_ on watching the Professor strip off his robes.

"Eat this after we have entered the water," Snape ordered, passing Charlie a handful of a clammy, stringy-looking herb. "Gillyweed. You will be able to breathe underwater, and swim more easily, after eating. That amount should enable us to remain underwater a little over half an hour. Tuck your wand into your trunks while swimming - you will require it. Is it safe to assume that you have compehended enough of your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes to be able to deal with Grindylows? I would prefer not to waste my time giving you instructions on how to break their grip.

And without further delay, Snape began to walk into the chilly water, leaving Charlie standing on the shore, transfixed, staring at the long elegant line of his narrow back, the surprisingly rounded curves of his arse.

"Well, are you coming?" Snape snapped. He turned to glare at Charlie. Then in a gentler tone, he asked, "You can swim, can't you Mr.Weasley? Because I believe Professor McGonagall will have more than a little to say if I am responsible for the untimely demise of one of her students."

"Yes, Professor, I can swim," Charlie replied, blushing. He entered the water. Ugh, cold. "What are we doing, Professor?" he asked as he reached Snape.

"_I_ will be collecting weed samples from the lake floor. _You_ will be holding up your wand, with a strong Lumos, so that I can see what I'm doing."

 

Any detentions Charlie received were served in the lake, hunting for water-plants He became more comfortable with the Potions Master's long silences and brusque manner. To his surprise, Charlie found himself appreciating the understated, dry humour, the acerbic observations. He grew familiar with the horrid taste and ghastly texture of the Gillyweed, and became proficient searching for rare and valued water plants found in that green-lit, underwater world. He came to know Snape's lean form, the sight of his long legs powerfully kicking through the water, his dark hair undulating as he swam. The way his austere features softened into something beautiful, enhanced by that eerie, green light. Paler than ever, as if he were some eldritch underwater creature, come to entice Charlie to those watery depths. Come to fill his thoughts, invade his dreams, both waking and asleep.

 

Packing up his book, parchments and quill one day at the end of a Potions class, Charlie became aware of the Potions master observing him through with dark, hooded eyes. Blushing, furious with himself for blushing, _how did the man reduce him to blushes so effortlessly?_ , he met Snape's gaze.

Pensively stroking his thin bottom lip, Snape said, "I was wondering what offence I could give you detention for, Mr.Weasley. I find myself in need of some assistance in the lake, and your help is not entirely useless. Is there some transgression you would be willing to confess? Some midnight foray or breaking of school rules that might serve my purposes? Perhaps some impertinence I would feel obligated to reprimand?" he asked, lips twisting slightly upwards in an expression Charlie now recognized as a smile.

"No, sir," Charlie replied grinning. "There's nothing I'd like to confess. But if you need me in the lake, I'd be glad to help."

"Would you, Mr.Weasley?" Snape asked, dark eyes fixed on his face. "I find that rather surprising."

"Yes, sir, I would," Charlie responded cheerfully. "I like it underwater.  It's interesting, seeing a whole new world, right there in the lake. And watching you talk with the merpeople is fascinating. I can't understand what you're saying, most of the time, but still... it's great."

Snape's face lightened a fraction, a slight easing of the habitually dour expression. "Very well, then, Mr.Weasley. You may be of some assistance today."

**III. In the Owlery**  
A slight sound, the scraping of a shoe perhaps, made Charlie look up. A shadow darker than the starlit Owlery filled the doorway. He peered intently, gently cradling the bird in his lap.

"Here alone, Mr.Weasley?" Snape asked, his voice barely a whisper, menacing and low.

"Keeping Rufus company, Professor."

"And who is Rufus?" Snape asked in a sharp tone.

"This Tawny Owl here, sir. Professor Kettleburn asked me to keep an eye him overnight. He's been injured."

"Ahh. That is well, then. Did Professor Kettleburn give you permission to be up after midnight?"

"Yes sir. He wrote a note permitting me to be out all hours."

Snape entered the room fully, hiking up his robes a little to perch on the other end of the broad window-sill. "And how is Rufus, then?"

"Better, I think," Charlie grinned. "He seems quieter now; his heartbeat has slowed and is steady. Hagrid gave me a tincture to give him - I think it's one of yours, sir." He rummaged in his pocket, and then passed over a small brown vial.

Sniffing the lid of the unopened bottle, Snape said "Ah, yes. Avian Rescue Remedy. Three drops every four hours."

"It seemed to work. A few minutes after the first dose, Rufus calmed right down and settled comfortably."

"Naturally," Snape murmured as he leaned back against the window-frame, tilting his head back to look into the night sky, gazing at the scatter of visible stars.

Charlie resumed his gentle, steady stroking of the owl, resting comfortably against the window-frame, watching the Potion Master's profile silhouetted against the Milky Way, as silence settled comfortably around them.

 

"Have you thought about your plans for next year, Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmmm?" Charlie murmured, startled out of the beginnings of sleep, sensuous tendrils of a half-dream lingering to soften and thicken his voice.

"Next year, Mr.Weasley. What are your intentions?"

"I want to work with magical creatures. Hands on - caring for them, I mean. Not stuck at a desk in the Ministry."

"Any idea where?"

"I've applied to the dragon reserves here - both the Welsh Reserve and the Hebridean. They've warned me they aren't seeking anyone now, though. They're going to keep my details on file, just in case. Professor Kettleburn wrote me some great references - he has contacts in Wales. I wish there was a position available," Charlie added wistfully.

"Have you thought of other Dragon Reserves? Overseas - in Europe? The large reserve they've established in Romania for instance?"

"Nah, not really. S'pect they'd need someone fluent in the languages spoken there. Romanian, I'd s'pose."

Snape snorted, laughing. Charlie stared, transfixed. The Potions Master looked so much younger, relaxed, his mouth open, his sharp teeth gleaming in the dim starlight. "You would have difficulty finding someone Romanian to speak with on the reserve. I would not imagine that more than one or perhaps two Romanians are currently employed at the reserve. The people there come from all countries - France, Germany, Poland, Italy, Russia, the United States... There's even a handful of British workers there. English is the _lingua franca_ on the reserve."

 

Charlie sat up straighter, gently resettling the sleeping owl in his lap. "Have you been there?" he asked eagerly.

"I have. Several times. I will undertake some enquiries on your behalf, Mr.Weasley."

"Would you? I mean, thank you. Thanks very much."

"Very well, Mr.Weasley," Snape said slowly standing up, stretching his spine. "But off to the dorms with you now. That owl seems well enough."

"Yes, I think he'll be fine," Charlie yawned, standing up slowly to gently place the owl on a cushion of straw off the ground. "I was too comfortable to move," he added. "Never thought a chilly open window in the Owlery would feel as comfortable as my bed."

"Indeed," was the soft, low response.

**IV. No Slytherin**  
"Do you plan to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas, Mr.Weasley?"

"Yeah, the rest of the family is off to my Aunt Muriel's for Christmas, for the whole extended family celebration. I thought it would be better to stay here, without the singed hair and eyebrows that would come from sharing a room with Fred and George,"Charlie replied, his voice muffled as he bent over to pull up his trousers. "Works out for me; I need to do some catch-up. I reckon the Potions Master might fail me if I can't get some of these potions right. He might even be tempted to hex me, if I don't do some work. At least, that's what I told Mum."

Snape's mouth twitched a little. "Indeed. Doubtless it would be a well-justified hexing."

They walked to the castle together, carrying the bags of water plants. "As you are staying over the Christmas break, I have a suggestion, Mr.Weasley. I have asked the Headmaster, who has agreed, pending your parents approval, that I may take you to the Romanian Dragon Reserve and introduce you to the Directors and the staff there. It will be an a stay of several nights, travelling by Portkey. You will require only several changes of very warm clothing, Mr.Weasley. All your other requirements will be met. Does this proposal meet your satisfaction?"

"Really? Yeah, that's brilliant! When are we going? Can we stay longer? How did you arrange this..… I mean, they wouldn't let just everyone anyone stay there."

"I have spent time on the reserve, as I believe I told you earlier. During my stay I had the opportunity to modify some of their existing potions, perfecting them for the specific requirements of the dragons on the reserve. I believe it can safely be said that the directors are quite appreciative of my skills," Snape said, his expression pleased. "And no doubt they see this as an easy manner of repayment, and as a way to further my engender good will on my part. We cannot extend our stay; this is no pleasure trip or sight-seeing jaunt, this is an opportunity for you to familiarize yourself with the reserve, and be introduced to the directors as a potential employee. A potential employee, I might add, who has been _very_ highly recommended by more than one teacher."

Charlie paused. Snape drew walked on a few steps, then turned, one eyebrow raised in interrogation.

"Thank you, sir. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"I believe I have some idea of its importance to you," Snape said dryly. Clearing his throat, he added, "It is no less than I would do for one of my Slytherins. Although clearly you are no Slytherin, " he added, lips quirking slightly, "I find myself in a position to be able to thank you for your regular assistance in the lake. I have myself observed your interaction with magical creatures and have made extensive enquiries of regarding your skills in both the Charms and the Care of Magical Creatures classes. I find myself able to recommend you highly to a position you are admirably suited for. Further thanks will be unnecessary, Mr.Weasley. I pay my debts and know my duties as a teacher."

Snape began to resume walking. Charlie caught up to him, and then brushed his sleeve. "I'll try not to burden you with too much gratitude then, sir. Just so's you know I'm grateful."

Snape gave a brief nod, and they walked together in companionable silence.

**V. From the Land of Fire **  
Charlie loved his work as a dragon-keeper. It was his calling, and he was utterly satisified doing the work that he was most suited for. Snape had the right of it all those years ago.

Drawn back to England for the Order Of the Phoenix, he saw Snape a few times. The Potions Master seemed more heavily armored than ever, determined to keep others at a distance. They exchanged basic pleasantries and discussed the Dragon Reserve, but Snape rarely seemed to have time to spare or the energy to interact. Watching him in Order meetings, Charlie knew that his schoolboy crush had deepened into genuine longing, and it seemed that longing was only waiting for the slightest provocation to flare up. Occasionally there seemed to be a moment of matching heat in Snape's eyes.

Reluctantly, Charlie dismissed all thoughts of dalliance with Snape; this was not the time to pursue his longings. He resolved to return to England and to Snape when Voldemort was defeated, or failing that, kidnap the man along with the whole Weasley clan, and Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione too, if need be, and somehow settle them all safely in Romania.

 

**VI. Deep Water **  
As revolting as gillyweed was, Charlie loved the effects after chewing the magical herb. Feeling the oxygen-charged water energize him, he kicked out with his webbed feet, diving to the bottom of the lake where the merpeople lived. Arriving at the largest village, Charlie did not enter, but settled down to wait for some-one to notice his presence. He understood that was courteous behaviour - to simply enter the village without invitation would be like a stranger entering The Burrow without knocking. Some younglings spotted him first, he could see their small, lithe forms swimming behind the cover of water-weeds to peek out at him. He smiled, but pretended he could not see them.

An entourage of fierce-looking merfolk arrived, all carrying spears. He recognized the merchiefteness in the centre of the group. Bowing politely to initiate their communication, Charlie gestured and signaled, conveying a desire to talk with her. Hand signals and nods expressed the need to move to the surface; swimming upwards together with the Merfolk, Charlie felt as though he were part of a school of fish...

After some bowing and the exchange of formal greetings, Charlie said, without further preamble, "The centaurs have spoken of a disturbance in the lake. What can you tell me about this disturbance?"

The merchiefteness seemed taken aback, she paused before replying, "There is no disturbance among the merpeople, Charlie Weasley. All is well."

Charlie nodded agreeably, and then added, "Perhaps I misspoke myself. I was speaking of some disturbance in the lake itself."

"If there is a disturbance in the lake, it is not among my people. But you are welcome in swim in the lake whenever you wish - perhaps then you can discover if there is any truth in the warnings of the centaurs."

"My thanks to you, Merchiefteness. I will return tomorrow."

 

INTERLUDE

_Old is the magic of centaurs, older than that of humans, and unchanged still. _

Not as old is the magic of the merpeople, a magic of water and song, fluid and mutable, ever-changing yet remaining unchanged.

With the strength of the old wild magics and the crafted versatility of human magic, Albus Dumbledore wrought deep enchantments, spells of transformation poised to act with the catalyst of one death. And if it had ever been done before, this combining of magics, humans no longer remembered, and centaurs and the mer spoke of it not all.

 

~*~

Strange magic ripped and tore through him, as though every cell was disintegrated and reformed.

Light faded and dimmed.

He thought of his life and of the life he never had. He thought of his death, and knew that Dumbledore would be waiting. HeI hoped for Lily and for Lupin too , and for sunlight and warmth and peace.

Water and light. Diving down through spangling green-gold light, the water smooth and cool against his skin. Water-weeds undulated around him as he arched his back and swam up to the surface, towards the light.

 

**VII. I have heard the Mermaids singing **  
Movements long-forgotten became familiar again, a memory of the body. The swimming and searching for the lushest growth, picking fresh fronds and branches, bundling the harvest into bags fastened to a belt at his waist. Charlie swam from gillyweed patch to gillyweed patch, taking care to harvest only small amounts at each clump, rather than risk the future growth by over-harvesting.

 

Stuffing the last of the harvested weed into his full pouch, Charlie swam around to the next clump. Sudden movement seen out of the corner of his eye caused him to spin; he received a glimpsed a of sudden movement, and spun further. Still nothing. He slowly circled lazily on the spot; there, there was something there... a pale face, surrounded by undulating, long dark hair. Shocked, he gasped, and found himself swallowing a mouthful of water. He forced himself to stay down, and look around, scanning the area where he had glimpsed this impossible and elusive figure.... he could see nothing but light wavering through water, the undulations of water-plants . Acknowledging defeat, he slowly bobbed up to the surface as the efficacy of the gillyweed faded. He burst up through the last short distance, straining against the burning of his lungs. Breathing heavily he bobbed on the surface, eyes scanning, looking... looking for a sleek dark head emerging next to him. Looking for something he would never again see. Trembling with more than cold, Charlie slowly swam to the lake's edge.

 

[ ](http://s274.photobucket.com/albums/jj263/red_day_dawning/?action=view&current=mer-snapebyskitty_kat.jpg)

 

**VIII. Flotsam and Jetsam **  
That haunting and elusive glimpse that had reminded him of Severus Snape filled Charlie's thoughts, waking and asleep.

Remnants of dreams. Hallucinatory fragments. The Potions master of his school years. Sleek pale limbs elusive among waving tendrils of water-weed. The quality of light only found underwater, that eerie, green water-light. A pair of dark eyes deep-set in a pale face, eyes that stared into his eyes as though they could read every thought and dream and weigh and measure the very substance of him. The caress of water, cool against heated flesh.

 

**IX. Water conceals; water reveals. **  
"Could there be other humans who swim in the lake, Murcus? Have you seen some-one else in the lake recently? A man, dark-haired and pale-skinned, slimmer and taller than I am?"

"We have not seen such a human for more than a year. Why do you mention this man?"

"I thought I caught a glimpse of him. Perhaps I imagined it."

"Water conceals and water reveals all things, Charlie. Underwater things are not always as they might seem. Water conceals and reveals."

"So there couldn't be another person in the water?"

"With the school empty, you are the only human who swims here, Charlie."

 

"The lake feels different. Less sunny that it used to be - as though the lake lies in shadow, although there are no trees shading the water."

"All the events of recent years have brought change - the use of great magics may bring great changes. If the lake is more shadowed, that is not surprising. We do not seek to shape our world - such things are for humans and their magic. That would be a task for a wizard. Perhaps your task?"

"My task... but what must I do? I don't even know what the problem is!"

"Do you dream? What do your dreams tell you?"

"Nothing that makes sense. I dream of people now dead. The things I can't change."

"Humans see things strangely. 'Either or' they say, as though there can only be two possibilities."

"Sometimes there are only two possibilities. Dead or alive. Not much room for other possibilities there."

"Is there not love? Listen to your dreams."

Charlie felt himself redden a little. "I don't know that my dreams have any great wisdom, Murcus." The 'wisdom' of a hormonal adolescent, perhaps, he thought. Wet dreams literally - endless orgasms underwater, white ribbons ejaculating to drift and spiral, dissolving into the cool green water.

The Merchiefteness chuckled, a surprisingly earthy sound, then patted him on the shoulder. "Listen to your dreams."

"I'm dreaming of a man who died a year ago. What are my dreams telling me?"

"Listen, Charlie. Trust your dreams. Although a life may have ended, death may not have occurred."

_What?_ Charlie thought. Hope warred with disbelief. _How was that even possible?_

~*~

**X. Other waters are ever flowing on to you **  
_Quick, there, just ahead!_ sang through Charlie's mind as he swam straight through the water-weed after the elusive fleeing form.

 

_Holy mother of dragons, it is him._ Charlie froze, transfixed, as his eyes met those of this wild creature with a familiar face, staring at him through plant tendrils. Slowly Charlie advanced until he was close enough to touch him. Heart pounding, he slowly reached out his hand to touch the other man's shoulders. _It was real, HE was real._

Charlie gestured up to the surface, relieved when a terse nod communicated assent. His arm sweeping an invitation for Snape to precede him upwards, he watched the pale form emerging from the clump of plants. The lean, pale chest and arms, and then, unexpectedly, sparkling in the dim light, the glittering of scales, bronzey blue-green scales, darkening towards the tail.

_The tail!_ Severus Snape was a merman!

Heart pounding, thoughts swirling through his head too fast and frantic to process, Charlie drifted up to the surface, following the shape swimming ahead of him.

Charlie broke through the surface of the water, looking around for the other man. He sighted the dark, sleek head, and swam to him.

"Holy mother of dragons, it is you! It's you, you're alive!."

"Observant as always, Mr. Weasley."

"You're alive!" Charlie burst, jubilant. "But how? Ron said that you died, that the freaking great snake... But you're here, you're alive!"

"Alive only in a meaning of speaking, Mr Weasley, not alive as I once was. Alive only as a construct of magic - transformed into a manufactured creature, if you will. A merman, of sorts." Gesturing to his tail, Snape dryly said, "I'm not my usual self, I'm afraid."

"Oh, gods..." was all Charlie could manage to say, a jumble of curse words floating around his mind.

"The gods are not responsible, Mr Weasley."

"Charlie."

"_Charlie_, if you insist, then."

"But how?"

"It was Dumbledore, of course. Curse his fool meddling. Tinkering with the magic of the centaurs and the merpeople, shaping and binding fit for his own ends. The fool. Refusing to let me die the way I was meant to. Insisting on redemption, the power of love to transform, curse him."

 

_Snape was alive! He really was alive._, Charlie thought, dazed, excited, exhilerated. With no time to process this thought Charlie emerged from the water, surprised to see a group of centaurs approaching him. He stood before them still breathless, struggling for words, for coherent thoughts.

Ronan stepped forward, the herd's spokesperson it seemed. "It is well, Charlie Weasley, that you have found the source of distubance in the Lake."

"Snape's alive!" Charlie gasped.

"It is your task to remove the disturbance."

"Remove the disturbance - what are you talking about? This is Snape, the man who helped destroy Voldemort. He gave everything... what do you mean _remove the disturbance_?"

"Magic should not be used thus, to alter fate. Severus Snape is not truly a water-being, he is human still, not merman or merrow, nor selkie or nix. He has been shaped by word and wand to be other than what he is. This cannot continue; the lake would be harmed, all balance would be harmed."

"I'll do nothing to hurt him, Ronan. He deserves better."

"Albus Dumbledore never intended that he remain thus, trapped in the shape of a water-being. It was only the first step of the transformation."

"And the next step?"

"Human magic is required."

"What can I do?"

"Use your magic to transform."

"How? Do you mean Transfiguration?"

"No. No spells and incantations. Just the magic of transformation, the way humans have always used their magic to transform."

 

**XI. Till human voices wake us and we drown **

 

Charlie chewed the slimy Gillyweed, and then plunged forward to submerge himself. He felt his feet altering and lengthening as he kicked through the water; his pulse pounded as his blood was charged with oxygenated water. He headed down towards the area where he most commonly found Snape, in the centre of the lake where it was sunlit, but away from the Mer-villages.

Snape was waiting for him half-way down. He emerged from a clump of water-weed, and swam around Charlie, gliding and spiralling around him, his tail sparkling bronzy green and blue in the sunlight. He swam so teasingly close that Charlie could feel the currents of his movement motion washing against his skin. Charlie reached out, grabbing his shoulder, and Snape twisted and slipped away. The feel of Snape's cool flesh tingled Charlie's fingers; Charlie laughed out loud, creating a wild froth of bubbles as he took pursuit.

 

It was surreal - this wild, watery game of chase, darting from the shadows into the light, utterly silent. Part play, part mating ritual - one of Charlie's dreams come to life, the substance of Charlie's memories re-fleshed, this sudden, strange joy.

[ ](http://s274.photobucket.com/albums/jj263/red_day_dawning/?action=view&current=mersnape002byskitty_kat.jpg)

Charlie grabbed Severus, and kissed him fiercely, communicating with the pressure of his mouth and his tongue and his teeth, _Yes, you, I want you, I want you so fucking much. You._

Startled, Severus drew back a little to look at Charlie's face; he drew back in against Charlie, pressing their mouths together, moaning into the contact. They kissed in the cool water as their flesh warmed, grinding their erections together as they began to harden,, each man's pleasure escalating the other's.

Charlie gazed into Severus' familiar eyes, and felt as though he was falling into their darkness. Their chests pressed together as Charlie wrapped his legs around Severus' body, keeping their cocks in contact, delighting in the unaccustomed feel of the smooth scales of Severus' tail against his skin. Severus bucked up against him, grabbing his arse to grind him closer. They rocked against each other, and then Severus pulled away.

Surprised, Charlie looked up at him, Severus' expression seemed uncharacteristically uncertain. Charlie pressed closer to Severus, trying to convey his eagerness, his urgent and heartfelt desire for the man. _Damnit, I want you._, he thought. _Don't pull away._ He could feel the tension throughout Severus' body, and then he sensed the point when Severus' qualms, whatever they were, disappeared, and the man pushed harder into the contact between them. Charlie pressed closer, wrapping his legs around Severus firmly, gasping as Severus hummed some spell and gently spread the cheeks of his arse, pressed his fingers into him, gliding smoothly inside with the slick of lubricant.

Charlie humped and pressed against the fingers; Severus pulled away slightly and then rearranged Charlie against him so that he could press his cock between Charlie's legs.

Forcing himself to stay still, Charlie let Severus rub against him, gently, with increasing pressure coaxing him open.

Charlie thrust against Severus' belly, as Severus eased his cock into him; they began undulating against each other with increasing urgency. Charlie felt a rush of electric warmth racing through his body as his orgasm approached, light filling his vision and exploding through his cells as he came. He felt Severus shudder and shake as his own pleasure was still spasming through him, and then it felt as though a tidal wave caught him and he was swept up and flung away from Severus, thrown through the water at great speed. He tried to breathe, to open his eyes to focus, but the force was too great, and then he knew no more.

~*~

The centaurs collected them on the shore of the lake, and carried them to the castle. When he came to, Severus was at his side in front of the castle door, unconscious, pale and entirely human, lying still like storm-flung debris.

 

**XII. Its own bright grace**

 

Severus did not speak to him for days, barely acknowledging Charlie's existence and refusing to respond to his words. He ate the food Charlie brought to him, and got out of bed to use the toilet and bathe, but otherwise lay unspeaking and still.

Desperate for help, Charlie left him alone long enough to consult the centaurs for advice. They recommemnded patience and argued vehemently against the need for healers or taking him to St. Mungos.

"He needs time, Charlie Weasley. Time to let the magic settle, time to remember who he was and who he will be," Ronan told him. "You would not ask a new-born foal to walk or talk, and Severus Snape is as one newly-born."

So he agreed to give Severus time, a decision he found himself regretting the morning he entered Severus' room to find that he had left, leaving no note or explanation.

 

~*~

 

Charlie straightened, stretching his tired muscles as he admired the neatly repaired wall in front of him. A faint noise behind him made him swing around; he felt his heart quicken as he recognized the man standing there.

"Charlie," Severus greeted him, his face calm and unrevealing, as though it had been only hours not weeks since he had last seen Charlie.

"Severus, what brings you here today?" Charlie cautiously asked.

"I failed to thank you for our help - without you I would still be living in the lake."

"Anytime," Charlie answered, swallowing bitterness, disappointment. "I'd hoped... But no thanks are necessary, I'm up for a fuck whenever sex magic is required."

"You'd hoped....?" Stepping closer, Severus repeated, "You'd hoped? Exactly what did you hope, Charlie?" he asked, dark eyes gleaming in his pale face.

Impaled on the gaze fixed on him, Charlie shrugged awkwardly and then grinned with characteristic confidence. "I've been hoping you'd return. To see me. I wanted to spend some time with you, you know."

"Indeed? I have returned now. I do wish to spend more time with you."

Taking a deep breath, Charlie stepped closer to the other man. Severus' pale features looked faintly flushed, and he stepped forward until they were almost touching. Slowly, gently, Charlie brushed his lips against Severus' lips. Warmth rushed through his body from head to toe as those lips met his, their mouths opening, wet velvet tongues gliding against one another.

They kissed until Charlie could barely catch his breath. "Come inside?" Charlie asked, and Severus nodded, the sound of his own breathing harsh and loud. Charlie grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling him through the front castle entrance. He kissed him again, their bodies pressed against each other. Pushing Severus back against the doorway, he kissed him harder, fumbling with his clothing, fingers tangling on the other man's buttons in his haste. He pulled the shirt open and down over his shoulders, and ripped open his trousers, moaning as his hand touched warm flesh. He palmed Severus' cock, the other man's readiness increasing his own arousal, and then tugged the trousers down.

"I want you, Severus."

"Then have me, Charlie," Severus answered, his voice strained and harsh.

Charlie tore and ripped at his own clothing until he was bared from the waist down, pressing himself against Severus, exhilarated by the sensation of their erections sliding against each other, as their mouths found each other again.

"Enough," Severus gasped. "Or I'll finish like this."

It seemed to take a few seconds for the meaning of the words to sink into Charlie's mind; he nodded agreement and tried to catch his breath and thoughts.

Severus turned around, leaning his forearms against the wall and pressed his arse against Charlie, his meaning unmistakable.

"Gods, yes," Charlie breathed. He slid his hands up Severus' inner thighs, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as Severus arched his back and spread his legs. He ran a finger down the cleft of Severus' arse, and again when he heard Severus' moan. Whispering the spell for lubrication he slid his finger around the pucker of the other man's arsehole, and groaned when Severus simply swiveled and pressed back onto the finger so that it was pushed inside.

"'Now, Charlie. Just fuck me now," Severus groaned.

So turned on, he was trembling, Charlie whispered the lubrication spell, stroking it over his own cock. Holding himself at the base, he pressed the head of his cock against the other man's opening, keeping the pressure steady until the tight muscle eased slightly. He pressed in a little further, forcing himself to remain slow, even as Severus was pressing back to push Charlie's cock deeper inside.

The whispered encouragement, "More!" electrified Charlie; unable to stop himself any longer, he began to move with shallow thrusts, gradually deepening his movements. Severus moaned and it felt too good; he thought he could do this forever and then he heard Severus call out "oh fuck, yes" and he felt his muscles clenching around him as Severus climaxed, groaning, and Charlie came undone, shattered and dissolved into millions of particles of light, sunlight sparkling on water.

 

**Epilogue: The merman's tail **

 

The reaction of Severus' body to immersion in water was never to be spoken of, Charlie had come to understand. So Charlie never mentioned those underwater transformations that occurred as soon as Severus submerged himself in enough liquid, be it a bath or the lake; he never spoke the words that he felt. It was only through the language of touch that Charlie could express his wonder and joy, and the pleasure he found sliding against smooth, bronzey-green scales sparkling in the underwater light.

 

 

~FIN~

 

 

_Water is another matter,  
has no direction but its own bright grace,  
runs through all imaginable colors,  
takes limpid lessons  
from stone,  
and in those functionings plays out  
the unrealized ambitions of the foam._  
\- Pablo Neruda, Water.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for as a gift fic for Spidermoth, promised so long ago that it's simply embarrassing. Merry Christmas 2009, Spidermoth .  
> Many thanks to the incomparable skitty_kat , not only for the exquisite illustrations, but for the encouragement and the shared exploration of Mer-anatomy. There ended up being a 'team' of beta-readers: snapelike, gryffindorj and drachenmina. I very much appreciate the different skills all these betas brought to the fic, and am very grateful for their help. All mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
